


Rain, ribbons and love stories

by Yellowleaf



Category: 87line, MBLAQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowleaf/pseuds/Yellowleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything his leader does is magic and Byunghee always ends up pleading for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, ribbons and love stories

It's raining and the white umbrella shared between the two of them is starting to tilt a little under the force of the strong wind. Seungho grasps it with both hands, letting his fingers come to a rest on Byunghee's.

\--

The long ribbon flows around them in perfect circles and Byunghee's gaze falls slowly from Seungho's hand above their heads, forming smaller circles with the band, to his eyes. Seungho pulls his lover closer to him with his free arm. Byunghee is mesmerized by Seungho and everything that he is. Everything his leader does is magic and Byunghee always ends up pleading for more. This time is no different as he closes the little gap between the two and touches his lips to the blond haired boy with the smokey eyes. As he deepens the kiss, he can feel the touch of silk coming to a halt across his back. There is no ribbon dancing around them, no blurring flashes of pink and gold, nonetheless, Byunghee's head is spinning with the taste of Seungho in his mouth and his scent rubbing off on to him. He pulls the older boy closer to him as they break the kiss. Folding his arms around him, Byunghee smiles gently as the other boy's head comes to a rest across his shoulder.

 

_You are tired my ribbon boy. Go to sleep. I'll wake you up when the time comes._

 

\---

 

His best friend's arm comes to a rest at the curve of his back. Seungho rethinks about turning onto his back. But it's chilly inside the room and it would be a matter of minutes until Byunghee would startle awake from a sudden nightmare.

'G.O?' Seungho breathes slowly, lifting his head slightly off the pillows he glances back at Byunghee. A lack of reply tells him his friend is faster sleep and Seungho gently slides away the arm on his back. Byunghee is shirtless and he can already see the goosebumps on his slender arms. Seungho slowly pulls up the covers at the base of their feet, which they had discarded few hours earlier in the midst of extricating every item of clothing they were wearing.

Byunghee had been tired or else he wouldn't have fallen asleep so early into the dawn. Seungho rests the blanket at the base of Byunghee's neck and takes a moment to crystallize the image in front into his mind. He was doubtful in believing there were people out in this world that could love another so deeply and fully and so whole heartedly because he had never seen it. Just heard about it in love stories, in books, songs and fairytale films. But then he had met Byunghee and fell into this beautiful disease and got the chance to experience it firsthand. G.O had so much to give and he didn't look at any other but him and Seungho quietly worshiped him for it.

 

This isn't his room. Seungho doesn't have the energy nor the will to get up right now and he really doesn't mind waking up next to his best friend.

 

He brushes aside the repercussions of being found like this by the young ones or their manager and decides to deal with the consequences when the time comes.

 

Byunghee is everything that he is not and Seungho cannot help but be in awe of his close friend and he cannot figure out why Byunghee loves him so dearly.

 

Seungho switches off the dim lights and slides under the covers closer to Byunghee. The sleeping boy nudges his head closer to his shoulder and muffles a soft moan into his skin.

 

Seungho's lips curve upward automatically as he watches Byunghee for few seconds in the dark, waiting for other incoherent mumbles from their main vocal. But soon the sound of deep breathing whispers at his ears and Seungho finally closes his sleepy eyes.

 

 

 

\---

 

 


End file.
